


Solaris

by milliondollargirl



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, At least that's what he thought, Attempt at Humor, Awesome Carol, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Daryl is Bad at Relationships, Daryl is a Softie, Daryl likes candies, Dessert & Sweets, Everybody knows what's going on they just don't say shit, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Funny!Jesus, Getting to Know Each Other, Jesus is a tease, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romantic Angst, Sexual Content, The Author Regrets Nothing, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, they're tryin, well he likes jesus even more!??!!?!??!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliondollargirl/pseuds/milliondollargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he wakes up and starts poking Daryl so he’d wake up too, even though he knows Daryl is always awake before him.</p><p>The red of his lips when they kiss for more than ten minutes straight, when he run his fingers on Daryl’s skin like it’s the best thing he’s ever touched, or when he frowns for just a second – no one would even notice this – because he’s heard something he doesn’t agree but wouldn’t say it out loud.</p><p>His face when he’s about to come, as if he’s about to collapse, as if he wouldn’t come back to his normal state ever again, or when he’s about to make Daryl come – when he locks his eyes with Daryl’s for probably just a few seconds – but it always feels like an eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solaris

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a 5+1 thing????? I don't know what happened, now it's just THIS.
> 
> All mistakes r mine, sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> [whispering] DESUS WILL RISE.

 

~*~

 

 

 

Daryl didn’t quite know how to _do_ relationships.  
  
The truth is, he was a gay teen growing up/living around a homophobic family; he didn’t want to get closer to girls, since he’s never felt attracted to them at all, so he didn’t quite know how to _do it_.  
  
He went to parties, of course, before all this shit happened; but Merle was always with him, he hadn’t actually got the chance to become a professional at this stuff.  
  
And he was ok with it, really. He didn’t care about it much because he had never thought of actually getting to know someone. With everything that happened, he never thought he’d _want_ to.

He felt safe with his secret; if he didn’t like anyone, he wouldn’t have to share it... He knew people wouldn’t ask; at least not directly ask _him_.  
  
Then, _of course_ , Jesus happened.  
  
He was always intruding, always telling people things they didn’t ask, talking shit and sneaking around like a fucking cat.   
  
Daryl didn’t know when or how it happened, really, the attraction... But some part of himself was always telling him that it started as soon as they met, back on the road, when Jesus bumped against Rick, taking the keys off him and pretending he was alone out there.  
  
It happened when Daryl still had a gun pointed to his face, and Jesus stared at him in the eyes, saying: “ _Right?_ ”  
  
He recalls wanting to see the rest of his face, even though Jesus was mostly speaking with his eyes and eyebrows – Daryl thought that was fascinating, the expressions he had, even though he wasn’t showing much – but he just wanted to know what else was going on under that piece of cloth; something told Daryl those oceanic eyes weren’t going to be the only thing catching his attention.

He wasn't wrong.

It turns out everything Jesus did caught Daryl’s attention somehow, even if Daryl wouldn’t admit it in the beginning.

The way his smile was different in every situation – _really,_ _every situation_ –, the way he’d run his hands on his hair as if he’s so tired of it but Daryl knows he wouldn’t cut it. Not even a little.

Or when he wakes up and starts poking Daryl so he’d wake up too, even though he knows Daryl is always awake before him.

The red of his lips when they kiss for more than ten minutes straight, when he run his fingers on Daryl’s skin like it’s the best thing he’s ever touched, or when he frowns for just a second – no one would even notice this – because he’s heard something he doesn’t agree but wouldn’t say it out loud.

His face when he’s about to come, as if he’s about to collapse, as if he wouldn’t come back to his normal state ever again, or when he’s about to make Daryl come – when he locks his eyes with Daryl’s for probably just a few seconds – but it always feels like an eternity.

When Daryl’s away for more than a few hours and Jesus can’t stop flirting with him as soon as he gets back…

 – Like all _that_ was necessary. As if he needed to try this much, as if Daryl didn’t want him already –

When he tries to convince Daryl to do something he wouldn’t and Daryl gets worked up about it, so he shows his smile, for just a second, as if he didn’t want to actually convince the older man, as if he liked Daryl just the way he is, stubborn and weird and probably too quiet.

When he finally decided to accept the fact that he was attracted to Jesus, it was hell. He never understood when people would say shit like “if you say out loud then it’s real”, but now he knows pretty much what that’s supposed to mean.

Inside his head it was ok to think about Jesus and get – just a little bit – happy when the man started speaking to him, even if it was nonsense – and it was nonsense, most of the time – but it was hard to explain, he was just glad Jesus was _there_.

Even though he knew it wouldn’t be good for him to stare much at those eyes, to hear that voice and watch those lips moving. It wasn’t like he was going to do anything…

And he didn’t need to, because Jesus did.

 

               ~*~

 

Jesus had kissed him.

The first time he didn’t even notice it coming, they were walking on the streets and the younger man just smiled for a few seconds without any plausible reason, which got Daryl almost running the hell out of there—

 —it didn’t take long for Jesus to approach him and give Daryl a kiss on the right cheek.

Panic took control over his body, he was afraid anyone had seen them; afraid people would ask questions and make fun of him for it.

Deep inside he knew his people – his family – wouldn’t do this to him, but he couldn’t help but wonder… He had spent so many years hiding; it was difficult to just start feeling these _things_ out of nowhere.

Jesus seemed _ok_ with that, staring at Daryl with smiling eyes and that, _that_ was the moment  Daryl realized Jesus liked getting him all worked up.

After that, he tried to at least look like he didn’t give a fuck to Jesus’ attitudes, which made it worse, because Jesus would only try harder to make him mad.

 

               ~*~

 

 

“Were you close to your family?” Jesus asked one night, they were both sitting outside, it was late already.

Jesus’ voice was hoarse because he wouldn’t stop laughing at one of Daryl’s stories, an old one, happened way before everybody started either dying or coming back from death.

“Kinda. Didn’t like anyone else… Had a brother but…” Daryl said back, shrugging and Jesus smiled, nodding as if he wanted the older man to keep talking. “He ain’t alive no more.”

“I’m sorry.” Jesus said and Daryl nodded. “Can’t really imagine you and a brother… Were you alike?”

“Nah… Not much, he’d drive me insane mos’ of the time, but was my brother.” Daryl ran one hand on his hair as he spoke, not taking it off his face and Jesus nodded again. “What about your—” He started saying and Daryl got up, not looking directly at him.

“Ain’t gonna talk about this no more. Ya should sleep.”

 

               ~*~

 

The second time Jesus kissed him it was raining; Daryl was in the living room when the rainfall started; startled, he got up, looking at the window for a few seconds and watching as Rick discussed something with Abraham on the balcony.

Jesus stepped behind him, trying not to make any type of noise, but Daryl saw him anyways.

When the younger man was close enough to try to scare him, Daryl said: “Is this a thing of ya? Walking ‘round on tiptoes and trying to scare people.”

Jesus gave Daryl a nasal laugh; hot breath reaching for the older man’s shoulder as he looked back, staring at Jesus’ eyes.

“It’s not exactly tiptoes if I’m wearing these.” He said, pointing at his boots and Daryl didn’t bother looking, he knew they were quite enormous. “But my intentions were for you not to notice me, which didn’t happen, unfortunately.”

“ _Unfortunately_.” Daryl repeated almost too low and Jesus nodded, following Daryl when he decided to sit back on the couch. “Ya gon’ follow me ‘round and shit?”

“Would you like to be alone?” Jesus asked, full of politeness on his voice and Daryl sighed, looking anywhere but him.

“Ain’t saying that.”

“Ok then.”

“’K then what?”

“Nothing.”

Jesus smiled again as he placed one hand on Daryl’s neck, making the older man stare at him in the eye. “You’re really something.”

“Dunno what that’s supposed to mean.” Daryl said back, his voice already lower than before while Jesus kept caressing his skin. “It means I enjoy what you say and what you do.”

Daryl couldn’t help but laugh, that fucker was such a sap, and he didn’t even know how to answer that, so he rolled his eyes, trying to dismiss that bullshit and trying to take Jesus’ hands off his neck, which didn’t work, because Jesus decided it was about time to kiss him.

It was a chaste kiss, really. So simple even the most stupid human being would understand; Daryl didn’t even closed his eyes, it happened so fast the only thing he could do was to watch Jesus’ face so close to his and pray for the younger man to keep that up.

When Jesus broke the kiss and opened his eyes, Daryl had still the same scared expression he had while their lips were touching, but they didn’t have time to discuss that because Sasha stepped inside the house a few seconds after that and suddenly they were too close to each other.

Daryl got up calmly, pretending he wasn’t about to punch a wall and realized it wasn’t raining anymore.

 

               ~*~

 

“I’m sorry, you’re looking for this?” Jesus said and showed him the piece of bread he had on his hands as Daryl stepped beside him.

“Nah.” Daryl said back, giving his back to Jesus as he spoke and the younger man decided to approach him.

“But—I can give it to you if you want it.” Jesus said knowing Daryl was there for the bread, and that he had the last one.

Daryl could hear the smile on Jesus’ words as he sighed. “Ain’t in the mood for your shit right now.”

“It’s just bread, Daryl.”

“’M not hungry no more.” Daryl said and started walking away but Jesus placed one hand on his, pulling Daryl back to him. “Wut—”

“Open your mouth.” Jesus said, his voice serious – not _really_ serious, but that usual playful tone wasn’t there either – “please.”

“Ain’t gonna do that, lemme be.” Daryl said, trying to take his hands out of Jesus’ and the younger man simply sighed, approaching the bread to Daryl’s mouth and saying on a ridiculous voice: “please, Daryl. You know you want me.”

For a moment Daryl thought about fighting that – because of course Jesus wasn’t talking about the bread and only the bread, he was playing games again, trying to drive Daryl insane – and it’s not like he was starving, he didn’t even want the bread that much…

He decided to say something and he was about to, but damn, Jesus was already doing it.

Jesus calmly placed it inside Daryl's hot mouth, his fingers touching Daryl’s lips in an unworried way that Daryl hated… Jesus probably thought that wasn’t enough, because he licked his fingers after, tasting Daryl and the soft bread on them.

“Ahem.” Someone said and Daryl had to make an effort to turn around and realize Carol was there, watching both of them. “I’m sorry about the interruption.”

“Ain’t interrupting shit—” Daryl said, suddenly angry, pushing Jesus away and walking out of there as fast as he could.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” He heard Jesus’ voice coming from behind him and looked back to realize the younger man had one of his knives on his hands.

“ _Prick_.” Daryl mumbled as he made his way back, almost ripping Jesus’ hands off in an attempt to get the knife back while Carol tried not to laugh. “ _Ain’t putting up with this prick anymore_.” He kept grumbling as he went out of the kitchen, leaving both Jesus and Carol laughing like two idiots.

 

               ~*~

 

He wasn’t expecting the third time at all – hell, he wasn’t even expecting Jesus to be in the same room as he was – but damn, there he was, _wasn’t he?_ Intruding as always.

He had fallen asleep that night – _really_ fallen – which was different, because most nights he just stays awake, looking at everything; when he actually gets to sleep is only for three/four hours.

Rolling on the bed, still halfway through sleep, Daryl noticed he wasn’t alone. It was morning already; he could see the sun and the trees by the window – and, well – another thing he could see very clearly was this small and weird hand, placed on his belly.

“Da fuck.” He grumbled, his voice hoarse and the person lying beside him looked up, smiling as if that was the most common situation ever. “Watcha doin’ here?”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t sleep… I looked for you everywhere so we could chat, but you were sleeping, which is odd—so I just laid here? I didn’t even notice when I fell asleep.” Jesus kind of whispered, his expression worried as if Daryl would kill him if he didn’t explain this shit right.

Not that the thought didn’t cross his mind…

“’S fine.” Daryl murmured back, sitting on the bed and running one of his hands on his face, trying to deceive the slumber.

“What happened for you to sleep for so long?”

“Dunno. Jus’ tired I guess…”

Jesus sighed and stared at him. “Daryl…”

“Nah.” Daryl simply said, trying to get up and stopping when Jesus' hands touched his shoulders.

The older man sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, feeling Jesus’ smaller hands on him. “Waddaya want anyways?”

“Not much.” Jesus whispered close to Daryl’s left ear and the older man pulled him close in a strange way so Jesus was falling on his lap almost too fast.

He didn’t think much, just placed one hand on Jesus’ neck and pulled him for a kiss – a very much urgent kiss – that got Jesus moaning inside Daryl’s mouth and trying to change his position; the older man wouldn’t let him have that, wouldn’t let him have _anything_. He was kinda tired of Jesus deciding when they were going to kiss, touch, or _talk_.

“Shit.” He said when he broke the kiss to breathe and Jesus tried catching his lips again, like he was addicted to it, crazy for it, _burning with it._

His lips were fucking delicious, swollen and red; Daryl’s saliva hanging in that beautiful mouth as Jesus locked his fingers on the older man’s hair, pulling his head back so he would pursue his lips again.

Daryl pushed him back again and Jesus smiled, whispering: “ _What?_ ”

“Need to breathe.”

“No, just kiss me.” Jesus said back, shaking his head “no” and Daryl huffed out a small laugh, lying on the bed and hissing when he felt Jesus sitting _on_ him, his body felt delicious against Daryl’s, yet that wasn’t near enough. “Close your eyes again.”

“Wha’ for?”

“Because it’s better.” Jesus whispered against his chin, biting Daryl’s neck soon after that, poking him on the stomach with his fingers.

Daryl thought he was dreaming as soon as he decided to do that, because Jesus’ lips seemed warmer than before and the sensation of his fingers on Daryl’s face was almost making him burn.

“What do you want? Anything, just—” Jesus said, sounding desperate and Daryl sighed, pulling his shirt out of the way and leaving a trace of kisses on Jesus’ collarbone.

Turning him around, Daryl opened his eyes and stared for a moment – and shit… – Jesus looked already ravished, licking his lips over and over again, probably nervous and shit, both eyebrows raised, waiting for Daryl to do something with him, _anything_.

“I want ya.” Daryl murmured and it was like a realization – like bliss – like he’d been waiting to say that to someone his whole life and actually _mean it_. Like something made sense for once, at least.

Jesus nodded, licking his lips nervously and taking Daryl’s shirt off while the older man started pulling his pants down, frowning when he realized Jesus’ boots where on the way – the younger man laughed, pulling the right foot to himself and taking it off so fast it got Daryl smiling – repeating the same action with the left one, pulling the older man closer to him with his legs.

“I want you to fuck me…” Jesus whispered against his mouth while he tried to reach for Daryl’s cock inside his jeans, and _fuck_ , it’s not like Daryl would try and say no to that. “Take these off.”

Daryl got up, leaving Jesus on the bed with nothing but his underwear and started taking off his jeans almost too fast; when he finally managed to – probably ten seconds after – he almost fell on top of Jesus, which got the younger man laughing for a moment, moving his hips against Daryl’s on purpose, running delicate fingers on his arms.

“Don’t think I got anything in here.”

“Ah…” Daryl wanted to punch his own face when he realized the expression Jesus had in his eyes.

“’S not that I don’t want ya.” He said stupidly, placing one of his hands on Jesus’ hips just to prove his point. “But—don’t ya need some sorta preparation? I ain’t gonna just, ya know, _do it._ ”

“Wait—you haven’t?” Jesus asked, finally focused on the subject but his hands still caressing Daryl’s back.

“Man… Don’ wanna talk ‘bout it.” Daryl said, sighing and trying to get away from Jesus even though he was hard as a rock, but the younger man locked his legs around him. “Ok, we won’t talk about it then, we can still do stuff—do you want us to?”

Daryl nodded and Jesus pulled him into a more delicate kiss, which got him closing his eyes again, sighing when Jesus finally managed to close his hands around his cock; Daryl opened his mouth as if he wanted to shout but no sound really came out.

“Let me.” Jesus said out of nowhere and pushed Daryl against the mattress, suddenly changing their position.

Then he went down a little bit, positioning himself in the middle of Daryl’s legs, his hand still stroking Daryl’s cock, giving the amount of pressure he wanted but not actually asked for –  Daryl ran both hands on his face, convincing himself that Jesus was probably reading his mind or something.

Deciding to open his eyes, Daryl took a deep breath, trying to at least function when he felt Jesus’ tongue on him, that heat suddenly taking over his cock, making him let out a ridiculous and needy moan and place one of his hands on Jesus’ hair, still trying not to pull it.

Jesus had his eyes open even though he’d told Daryl to close his not so long ago, staring at him with raw lust almost relaying his own desires on Daryl, his hips moving against the mattress as if he didn’t actually need anything other than the sight of Daryl in front of him and Daryl’s cock inside his mouth.

But Daryl didn’t want that, didn’t want Jesus to have just  _that;_ he placed his own hand on his cock, taking it away from Jesus' mouth and hands as soon as he could, which made the younger man frown for a few seconds before Daryl pushed him up beside himself again, taking Jesus’ already hard cock on his own hand.

“‘M not really good at this.” Daryl murmured as an apology and Jesus smiled, “You’re doing great,” he mumbled, taking Daryl’s cock on his hand again, running his thumb just above the angry head, feeling the precum on his fingers and watching Daryl right in the eyes, groaning when Daryl stroke him just _the way he liked._

“I’m close.” Jesus whispered, his face changing as if he was in pain and Daryl had to fight the urge to kiss him again; their hot breaths were almost overwhelming and the room was suddenly hot – _too hot_ for anyone else – but perfect just for the both of them.  

Daryl wanted to say he was close too, but his mouth wouldn’t let him speak anything other than “shit” and “oh god” which made Jesus laugh and whisper close to his neck. _“Not exactly God.”_

~~_That prick._ ~~

They came almost in unison, Daryl closing his eyes again when he felt the pleasure taking over his body and Jesus kept stroking him afterwards while he, himself, came; hot, white and directly on Daryl’s chest.

“So…” Jesus said and Daryl sighed, using his arm to cover his own face and wondering if Jesus wouldn't shut up, ever.

“Be quiet.”

 

               ~*~

 

“I miss some candies.” Jesus said to him one day and Daryl shrugged, getting up, taking something out of his pocket and handing it to Jesus, who smiled. “Where did you get this?”

“Here and there.” Daryl said back, trying not to make a big deal out of it and Jesus nodded, taking a piece of it and chewing for a few seconds. _Strawberry_ , sweet but also acid. Good.

He was smiling like a fool when Daryl groaned, running both hands on his face. “Stop smilin’ at me like that.”

“I’m sorry… I’m just happy you gave me one of your precious candies.” Jesus murmured close to Daryl’s cheek, placing a kiss on it before the older man decided to get up again and disappear.

“Ain’t gotta make a big deal ‘bout it… These just ain’t my favorites.” Daryl said and Jesus smiled even more than before, whispering: “Thank you.”

“Whatever.”

 

               ~*~

 

Daryl was pissed and exhausted.

He’d been running all day, for nothing.

He hadn’t find anything, no food, no place to look at, nothing to bring back home. He was frustrated, his back and feet hurt like a motherfucker; the only thing he was actually hoping for was to get inside and try to at least sleep for two hours.

Let his body relax on a bed – a real bed – even though he’s not picky when it comes to sleeping. He wanted to black out, to close his eyes and forget about that miserable day.

Except everyone were inside, speaking loudly and eating together – he didn’t want to complain, _he didn’t_ – because they were having their moment, chatting, laughing, telling stories. This shit doesn’t usually happen…

He decided not to eat, but stood there, in the living room, watching everyone’s conversations and thinking about other stuff.

When he decided he had strength enough to get up and drink a glass of water, Jesus followed him – of course – but didn’t say anything at first and Daryl thought he’d be quiet for once in his life.

“Are you alright?” He asked, those impossible eyes staring at Daryl and looking for something way more serious and deep than whatever Daryl had to offer.

“Yes.” Daryl said back, placing the glass on the sink and staring at it for a few seconds.

“You don’t have to lie to me… Why don’t you just go to bed? You can take a shower when you wa—”

“Ain’t asking for help.” Daryl interrupted and Jesus stopped talking, staring at him open-mouthed for a moment. “You _ain’t gotta_ ask.”

Daryl sighed.

“Daryl…”

“Jus’ lemme alone, can ya do that?” Daryl said, annoyed, his voice way louder than before, making everyone shut up in the next room.

He started walking; Jesus still going after him – fuck, was him deaf or something – while everyone kept staring at both of them in silence as he picked up his stuff and went to the nearest room, locking the door behind him.

Jesus stood there for a moment, trying to understand what had just happened and Carol got up, bringing the conversation back to the room as she locked eyes with him.

 

               ~*~

 

Jesus was sitting outside, staring at the walls of Alexandria as Daryl stepped beside him. The younger man didn’t bother looking back; he knew if Daryl had the trouble to just go there it was probably because he had something important to say.

And he did, after what it seemed to be an eternity, he said: “’M sorry.”

Jesus looked at him with the same smart expression he had on his face when they first met. “It’s fine.”

Daryl took a deep breath, as if saying _help me_ , _can’t you see I don’t know how to do this… can’t you see I’m not like you_ as Jesus kept staring at him with those eyes that seemed to have forgotten about Daryl’s bad behavior already. “I was upset. Dunno why I said that; don’t want ya to leave me alone.”

“Really?” Jesus said and Daryl nodded, pinching his nose for a moment as the younger man got up and went closer to him. “Because sometimes it really seems like you want me to leave you alone.”

Daryl shrugged. “Was jus’ pissed, had a helluva day.”

“I understand. It’s fine, really.” Jesus whispered, placing one kiss at Daryl’s eyebrows as he ran both hands on his arms. “I’d probably do the same, sorry for bothering you.”

Daryl shook his head, pulling Jesus closer and kissing him on the nose.

 

               ~*~

 

“I like your hair.” Daryl murmured and Jesus stared at him with a surprised expression hanging on his face.

“I like yours too—” Jesus murmured back and kissed Daryl’s forehead. “I also like your mouth, I adore your arms and I think I might be in love with your quiet and intelligent brain.”

Daryl smiled, running his thumb on Jesus’ chin. “Ya just lookin’ for trouble.”

The younger man snorted, trying to impersonate Daryl’s words. “ _Ain’t gotta look for it,_ though, right?”

“Right.”

 

               ~*~

 

“Tell me nothing’s going to happen to you.” Jesus said one day, running one of his fingers on Daryl’s much larger hands.

“‘Want me to tell ya or promise ya?” Daryl asked and Jesus frowned. “Just tell me.”

“Nothing’s gonna happen to me.” The older man said and Jesus nodded, kissing his fingers one by one and getting up, stopping his track to stare at Daryl in the eyes. “What?”

“Nothing.” He said, shrugging and blowing a kiss to Daryl almost at the same moment.

 

Jesus started walking again and Daryl stood there, watching.

Even though they were still so close to each other, Daryl missed him already.

 

               ~*~

 

 

 

FIN.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it looks like I can't stop writing these two, so fuck it, I surrender.  
> Desus/Jaryl trash. Sue me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, see ya.


End file.
